BEFORE FREDDYS a fnaf fanfic
by MClolz5201999
Summary: max smith is a young energetic 18 year old who has just gotten his first job at a childrens restaurant named fred bears its simple at first but when his brother joins the job and causes some ...problems the job gets a lot more complicated... thanks to tristastrange03 for the cover image it belongs to her not me ijus thought it was right for the story


BEFORE FREDDYS A FNAF FANFICTION CHAPTER 1 FIRST JOB

max screamed as he ran down the east hallway he flew into the office oh shit oh shit oh god oh god dammit he looked over at the phone he picked it up and pressed the number in come on come on pick up pick up please for the love of god pick up . I'm sorry the number you are calling has been disconnected please hang up or try again. Fuck max exclaimed a laugh is heard from down the east hallway hah ha ha and from the west hall a female voice echoes come on out maxy it will only hurt a lot. Oh god please no somebody help please, please oh god he cringed and cried as he slammed his fist down on both doors shut buttons metallic footsteps clack down the hall open up matey that power won't last long just let me come in there and rip that head off your right off your shoulders a series of bangs on the door followed he picked up the phone "uh hey night 5 good job "he started to say

...

30 years earlier

What's your name?

Max smith

How old are you

18 sir

Skills

I'm hard working .I never give up until the problems solved ,I'm good with kids, I try my best to whatever I can to please a custo..

That's quite enough mr smith the manager interrupted here he said handing max I slip of paper

What's this max asked its your official employee file congratulations mr smith you've got the job you start tomorrow I'll see you then the manger then grabbed his coffee and left the room leaving max sitting there alone. Max calmly got up and exited the building walking past the horde of kids gathering around the stage he heard two voices a lighter one and another deeper one. the first spoke hey kids are you ready for Fred it then laughed goofily max had seen enough he continued to his car and got in he then proceeded to scream to himself YES YES YES YES I GOT THE JOB MY FIRST JOB YESSSS but stopped when he got a death stare from the women getting into her car next to him he drove home exited to see his family and tell them the news.

A while later

Mom mom I'm home he opened the door slowly In here honey he walked in and closed the door he stepped into his house mmm he sighed at the smell of his moms cooking what's for dinner mom he asked his mouthwatering his mother was the best cook in the neighborhood she was even on a cooking show ounce she got an award for best local cooking show of the year

His mother answered your favorite dear mac n cheese and pizza a sigh of awe protruded from his mouth as he ran to sit at the table. his food was there steaming hot he sat down to eat his mother glared at him what he said in a voice as innocent as possible you know the rules max no eating until everyone's at the table now go get your brother your father is staying late at the station ughhhhhhh ok mom he complained he got up and walked up stairs to the door to the door on the right he knocked uhhh hello hellooo helloooo he said awkwardly hey jerkwad its open a voiced yelled back he opened the door to a cluttered small room his room was a mess as usual his brother was sitting on his bed throwng a ball up and down. His brother Vincent looked exactly like him they were twins except for the fact that Vincent grew his hair longer than him and didn't have glasses. He had always called him vin never his full name it was easier and Vincent did hate his name

come on vin dinner he said In exited voice what are we having vin replied mac n cheese and pizza AGAIN Vincent interrupted him we had that yesterday Vincent complained the whole way to the table Vincent max and their mother sat down and started to eat so guys you want-a know what I did today what honey his mother answered vin looked up curiously max stood up and in a proud triumphant voice he said I got a job his mother clapped her hands together oh my really good job honey my baby is finally becoming a man oh they grow up so fast Vincent laughed at max being called her little baby max looked at him menacingly which made him laugh more his mother then glared at him which made him stop he looked up where at he asked oh over at that kids pizza place down on fifth avenue max answered proudly oh yeah what's the name Fred faces Freddy's Vincent mumbled confused

Its Fred bears vin Fred Bears family dinner get it right and I start tomorrow max said through a mouth full of food

_**hey every one this is my first ever fan fiction so please go easy on it and if im doing something wrong please tell me so i can fix it thank you in advance.**_


End file.
